


for a price

by its_pit_not_icarus



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Georgenap, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Ponk mention, Realistic Minecraft, Swearing, based off a stream moment, bruh i dont write rpf dont take this seriously lmfao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_pit_not_icarus/pseuds/its_pit_not_icarus
Summary: /msg georgenotfound now I’ll let you have it for a price
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Georgenotfound/Sapnap
Comments: 13
Kudos: 226





	for a price

**Author's Note:**

> A stream moment just happened to inspire me, so this came to fruition. Oh well- all in good fun.
> 
> thanks @corvus_bend for helping me aye

Sapnap stood at the open entrance of the courthouse, holding a diamond sword that glistened in ripples up and down its polished blade. _Enchanted_ , George thought. 

Sapnap noticed the other gaze upon his weapon. It seemed an exchange could be in order. There was something Sapnap wanted from George, and there was something George wanted from Sapnap. But Ponk was nearby, and the e-boy didn’t want him listening in.

He strode towards George, flaunting the glimmering sword. Leaning into the bespeckled man's ear, Sapnap whispered, “I’ll let you have it.”

A pause. George heard his own heartbeat pounding in his ears before Sapnap continued, “For a price.” 

He backed away, awaiting a reaction from him. George’s face was hot from the sudden proximity, but he ignored it. George remained silent, knowing someone might hear them. Without speaking, he handed Sapnap three pieces of cooked chicken. Surely that must pay the price. He then chucked in one more for good measure.

George nodded his head eagerly at Sapnap. _Give_ _me the sword,_ he motioned. _I paid enough._

The sword remained in Sapnap’s gloved hand. 

“A kiss.” 

Sapnap’s words were silken. Smooth. It was a whisper, but it weaved into George’s ears and set his heart into a frenzied acrobatics routine. He wouldn’t do this. In normal circumstances, he wouldn’t. If it was Dream, he would deny the request despite how he felt. But why was it so different when it was Sapnap? 

Sapnap saw George thinking. He knew George struggled with the trade. But he was _considering_ it. He began to stride towards the other man. He rested the sword George so desired on his shoulder for him and the world to see. 

“Right now.” 

He stopped walking and now stood toe-to-toe with George, their faces only inches apart.

“On the lips.”

He eyed George, piercing through his goggles and into his soul. Sapnap’s seemingly dull blue eyes became lustrous cobalt in the light. George swallowed, his ears burning. 

Sapnap grinned with satisfaction. 

George looked at the sword, back to Sapnap’s eyes, then looked down at his lips. George sighed in resignation.

_Fuck it._

George slowly leaned forward, angling his head like in those stupid Rom-coms. The gap became smaller and smaller.

Satisfied, Sapnap followed him, inching closer at the same pace. 

George felt the other man's breath on his cheeks. The warmth of his nose was radiating onto his. George’s eyes fluttered shut. 

Sapnap watched him through a half-opened eye. Their noses were now touching, their top lips brushing against each other. 

Sapnap was _so_ warm and inviting, heated like a furnace. George didn’t realize how cold his own body felt until he was about to kiss his friend for the first time. All he could think was how soft his lips would be. 

Before he could find out, a warm hand took his cold one, then he felt the leather grip of a sword in his palm.

A smirk played at Sapnap’s lips. He side-stepped away from George, giving view to the approaching Ponk who may or may not have been watching the entire time. George gripped the handle firmly and swung it downward on Ponk. He died in one blow, releasing a surprised _oof_ before vanishing in a cloud of smoke. 

George sputtered and laughed out loud, almost forgetting Sapnap was there. Sapnap, though, looked at him like a stupid, lovestruck fool. 

And everything was fine.

**Author's Note:**

> again shoutout to my friend @corvus_bend here on ao3 that hardcore beta’d + added to my 2am unintelligible word-mess. she the real mvp


End file.
